


Right now

by giovannac



Series: Short stories/drabbles [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Harry is and attention whore, M/M, Niall is a happy guy, and the others are not there, it's short, well a bit of Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always looked for attention but he was looking it form the wrong persons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right now

“Niall, Niall, Niall!”

 

_Harry always loved the attention, it’s really not a secret, being the center of attention is what he loves and he always tried to be with the ones that had the attention._

_During the X factor Louis was the popular one, the one that everybody liked, he was funny and handsome so obviously he was going to be the popular one, Harry felt like he had to be right next to Louis so he could have all the attention possible, so that is what he did._

_And he succeeded._

_So much that people even started to make ships about them and saying they were together when really Harry just wanted the attention, and he got it._

_And he loved it._

 

“What Harry?!”

 

_Niall also wanted to be part of their group, he wanted to be accepted, but it was a bit more difficult for him, he didn’t succeed like Harry did, he wasn’t the most liked and he wasn’t the one that had the most solo’s._

_He was just Niall._

_Lil old Niall who liked to play the guitar and had a very loud laugh._

_He tried everything to get Louis attention, he laughed at everything that Louis said just to make him acknowledge his presence but that didn’t succeed._

 

Harry grinned and hugged Niall tightly.

 

_But really when Harry needed somebody to be beside him the one that was always with him was Niall._

_When Harry got sick, Niall was the one to be beside him and hug him when he cried in front of the judges, whenever he felt bad, Niall was always there, helping him, but also when he was happy like when the judges congratulated him for a great performance Niall hugged him tightly and whispered a congratulations._

“Harry let go of me! I want to sleep!”

 

_And it was meant to happen, the two guys that were naturally sweet became best friends._

_They all grew up from their the X factor selves._

_Niall didn’t care anymore, he was a happy guy who didn’t really care what others said about him and didn’t look for approval to do what he wanted and laugh at what he wanted._

_And Harry still wanted the attention._

_But from a different person now, Niall._

_Niall was the most important person in his life, and he always wanted attention from him, he didn’t care if the others paid attention to him as long as he knew Niall was looking at him._

 

“I love you” Harry whispered in Niall’s ear

 

Niall rolled from his side and looked at Harry in the eyes and smiled softly.

 

“I love you too” 


End file.
